


dipped

by DA830



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary/Journal, First Kiss, For Future Self to Read, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DA830/pseuds/DA830
Summary: Who knew the Pocky Game could turn an otherwise normal day into a mess? Hinata certainly didn't, but he writes it down anyways.





	dipped

**Author's Note:**

> So I was browsing Youtube and stumbled upon one of those [Japanese Vine Compilation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ex-kWIR5mx0&t=138s) videos (at 2:12). I watched it, against my better judgement. Don't judge me (but actually do). Anyways, this was inspired by something I saw in it.  
> Thank you to [this wonderful person](http://timothythedramaqueen.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing! Go check them out!

_November 11_

 

_-_

 

_What the heck. What the heck. Heck. How can I even write this?_

 

_My hands are shaking. What the heck._

 

_I kissed him. He kissed me. It felt..._ _~~amazing~~ _ _??????????!_

 

_What the heck?_

 

_Maybe one day, I’ll look back on this and laugh...reminder to thank Yachi-san for the idea._

 

_Pocky Day. Whoever the heck invented that was a genius, and I wanna kill them. I LIKED pockies (is that correct?), wahh, now I’ll never be able to look at them the same again, never mind eating them._

 

_Or, why did I think it was a good idea to go to school today?_

 

_No, that’s stupid. How could I have known the stuff that was going to happen today?_

 

_Did I_ want _it to happen in the first place?_

 

_What the heck. It’s still so fresh in my mind, but knowing me, by the time I read this again, my memory will probably have faded._

 

_I don’t want to forget, though._

 

_Crap._

 

_So, future me! Here’s the rundown of what the heck happened:_

 

_Practice was great. You still remember, in your second year, in my second year, oops, trying to learn how to jump serve, right? I hope I - you - get the timing right more. Remember, Kageyama said throw higher and jump later._

 

_Anyways, Asahi-san brought up last year’s training camp and how that one team would make its members do a hundred serves before practice was over, so obviously, we took their idea and tried to do a hundred serves. I made it to seventy and beat Kageyama, he only did sixty-nine, hah!_

 

_…_

 

_On my last serve, I finally did it. A jump serve. I knew, right from when the ball left my hand, I would hit it perfectly, gwaah into my palm and bam onto the other side of the net. It was so cool. Kinda like hitting a quick, but instead of getting Kageyama to toss, I did the tossing myself._

 

_Take that, Bakageyama! I can toss to myself now!_

 

_Practice ended after that. We were all tired - even Stingyshima and Yamaguchi did the serve practice, although they did way less than us. We probably shouldn’t have used up that much energy, either. I barely had enough energy to change, let alone bike all the way back home._

 

_And then..._

 

_Oh my gosh, my hands are shaking again. I can’t do this. I bet I’m laughing my head off at this by now. I need to take a break._

 

_Okay, I think I’m ready to write it down._

 

_It was in the club room. I think everyone was really tired, actually, because we were there for a while. I didn’t even bother to race Kageyama to get changed first._

 

_Then Noya-senpai announced that today, November 11 (I’ll never forget this date. ahhhhHHH) was Pocky Day!_

 

_I was so excited. I kinda still am, ahaha!_

 

_So Tanaka-senpai gave us all a pack, to ‘eat’, he said, while wiggling his eyebrows. I asked what he meant (AHHHHHHhh why couldn’t I have just eaten them!!!?? Why did I have to be thinking ahead, like Kageyama told me to??!! This is all his FAULT), and he clapped me on the back and said “Maybe we can play the Pocky game”, or something._

 

_Pocky game. We should call it ‘kissing using Pocky game” instead._

 

_I was about to ask what it was, and how to play it, because, well, it sounded fun! I thought it would be like how many Pockies you can eat at a time. That would be really fun._

 

_Kageyama got to it before I did, so it’s even more his fault. Tsukishima laughed at him. Serves him right._

 

_Noya-senpai explained it, and sadly, it wasn’t how many Pockies you can eat at a time. I think he said something like “two people have opposite sides of a Pocky in their mouths, and eat it until they meet in the middle, and kiss!”_

 

_There was no way I would do that, and I could tell that Kageyama didn’t want to do it, either. Thankfully. Who would want to kiss with chocolate all over their mouth?_

 

_Well, I was about to find out._

 

_Then Tanaka-senpai said “it’s like a competition, too, to see who backs out first” and KAGEYAMA AND I JUST LOOKED AT EACH OTHER_

 

_GwAHHHH_

 

_I couldn’t back down. I couldn’t!_

 

_(I probably should’ve backed down.)_

 

_Stupidshima saw us, probably, and he said “why don’t the king and the queen fight each other for the top” and we just LOST IT_

 

_Oh gosh_

 

_Why is he like this_

 

_Why is he LIKE this_

 

_Everyone was watching._

 

_...Oh my gosh. I don’t know if I can do_

 

_Yes, I can._

 

_Everyone was watching. I took one and put it in my mouth, but really far down, so a lot was out of my mouth._

 

_Was I blushing? I probably was, but so was stupid Kageyama. Ha._

 

_He leaned down like the jerk he is (he coulda just tilted his head forward, but see if I care!) and stared at me for a second. I tried not to blink._

 

_Ugh, honestly, if he wanted to back down, I would’ve backed out as well._

 

_But no, he took the other end in his mouth, and I swear I could hear everyone gasp. He didn’t close his eyes, so I stared right back at him._

 

_He moved forward a bit, so I did the same. Maybe we were thinking of it like a contest? To be honest, I’m not sure what I was thinking at the time._

 

_We kept moving forward. The chocolate was melting in my mouth, but he had the slightly uncovered end. Jerk._

 

_There was only about three centimetres left, and he was so close I could see the sweat on his forehead. I guess it was a relief to know he was as embarrassed as I was…_

 

_I mean, I wasn’t scared, or anything. Not at all._

 

_No, that’s a lie. I was really scared._

 

_He was close. So close! I was about to close my eyes, I tried willing him to let go, to just_ lose _this once,_

 

_And then he pulled away._

 

_I heard Noya-senpai’s sigh behind me, and Stingyshima probably collecting money from everyone, but I was just so relieved. My heart was beating so fast, my body felt like it was on fire._

 

_Was I disappointed?_

 

_... ~~Maybe?~~ _ _Like hell I was!!!!!!_

 

_Just as I was about to crow (haha) in triumph, that stupid Kageyama ripped the Pocky out of my mouth and kissed me._

 

_On the lips._

 

_Oh, my gosh._

 

_Gosh._

 

_G o s h_

 

_Okay, I’m back_

 

_He just took it and pulled, and it came right out. Then it was replaced quickly by his lips._

 

_I think_

 

_I was so shocked, my heart stopped beating. For a second._

 

_Then it went all ‘bwaah’ and almost jumped out of my chest._

 

_Everyone stopped talking; I think I stopped functioning. (Woo, did you see that semicolon?)_

 

_His lips were really soft._

 

_WHY DO I CARE???!!!?!??_

 

_I closed my eyes. Why did I close my eyes? That would make it look as if I enjoyed it or something!_

 

_I_

 

_I did enjoy it_

 

_Is that why_

 

_My heart_

 

_Was beating_

 

_Really fast?_

 

_Oh my g o s h_

 

_Are you laughing? Please laugh. Tell me this is funny, future me_

 

_It was over in a few seconds - I mean, at least it was over in a few seconds._

 

_I think my face really was on fire._

 

_Still, no one said anything. Stupid Stingyshima better give back all his money._

 

_It was sweet. (Sweet as in taste sweet, definitely not anything else!!!)_

 

_I could taste the chocolate on his mouth, and_

 

_Oh my gosh_

 

~~_I wanted more  I liked it  It tasted really good_ ~~

 

_I wanted more._

 

_Oh_

 

_No_

 

_NO_

 

_I think_

 

_I’m in_

 

_Love_

 

_With_

 

_Kageyama_

 

_What do I do. Tomorrow. Kageyama’s gonna_ _~~kiss~~ _ _kill me. CRAP NO_

 

_Wait, not if I_ _~~kiss~~ _ _kill him first. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT AND FOCUS ON WRITING, YOU IDIOT._

 

_But I can’t stop. Thinking about it_

 

_I really want to k i s s him_

 

_Wait a second,_

 

_He stole my first kiss_

 

_But I think_

 

_I’m fine with that_

 

_I take back everything I said earlier, I hope I never ever ever ever read this again. I would die of secondhand embarrassment, if I haven’t already died by the time I finish writing this down. Someone, please, spike a volleyball through my window and hit my head, killing me instantly. Death by volleyball. I think that’s how I want to go._

 

_This is Hinata Shouyou, signing out. I hope I’m still alive tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something in this style. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> scream at me about kagehina on [tumblr](https://da830.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
